


SURPRISE!

by AgusVedder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angst, Cas birthday party, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Man of Letters Bunker, S15 canon compliant, Tooth melting fluff, lots of rainbows, s15 canon divergent, unicorn cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgusVedder/pseuds/AgusVedder
Summary: Sam called Cas to meet him at the bunker months after Cas left Dean. He wasn't ready for what he was walking into.





	SURPRISE!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BENKA79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/gifts).

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIRLLLLL, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH <3 !!! ( THIS IS PURE FLUFF! and a bit of angst) Really I gained two new cavities writing this. Hope you like it gal <3

\-----------------------------------------------

Cas crossed the bunker’s door and was completely startled at how dark everything was. Since the first time he stepped in there, he’d never seen the bunker with the lights completely out.

Maybe no one was there? He didn’t even know why Sam called him, but he did mentioned Dean won’t be there. Things would be awkward after the last time they spoke a few months ago. It reminded Cas so much about one of those cheap romantic movies Metatron printed on his mind… 

“Sam?” He called, coming down the stairs, trying not to trip and fall “Are you there…?” He asked.

He stopped dead in his tracks when the lights turned on all of the sudden and his blue eyes caught sight of everything that was going on in that bunker: there were colorful balloons everywhere, rainbow garlands, a big, enormous Unicorn cake in the middle of the map table, with a horn who looked more like a twisted penis than a horn. That made him smile. But what made him the most confused, and somehow happy, on everything in that bunker were Sam and Dean standing there with party hats on their heads, Sam with a huge smile on his face and Dean with big glossy eyes looking at him, also wearing a smile, a little bit smaller, shy and weak. The big dark circles under his eyes, the fact that he evidently lost weight and his hair a little longer than usual made Cas feel worried.

“What is this?” He inquired, forcing himself to look away from Dean, gazing around until he found a huge handmade poster on a corner “HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAS?” He asked, reading it.

“Surprise!” Sam yelled, getting closer to him to wrap him into a big embrace, leaving him even more confused but undoubtedly emotional. He glared at Dean’s face as Sam had him trapped in that love-squeeze, but Dean wasn’t staring back, his smile was directed at the floor. 

When Sam pulled back, he took a small piece of paper from his pocket and, beaming big, he started to read “Because of all these years you were in my life I’ve never had the chance to ask you a lot about you... what is your favorite color, which is why I chose to decor with rainbows, or your favorite animal, which is why I made Dean to bake that awful unicorn cake… or if you wanted to celebrate a birthday… maybe you don’t even have one, or you don’t know the exact date.. Maybe the concept of a year wasn’t even invented by then… But you deserve it because you were always with me, you were my friend, you gave up your angelic nature for us, you saved us, you died for us… that’s something that not everyone would do for this family… and even though when all of us made mistakes, you were with us in every step of the way… so this celebration is for you, Castiel” Sam raised his proud eyes at him, who was shocked and completely in disbelief of what was happening “For your loyalty, my brother… my friend… Na- un- mals- mals- gon- pa- gon- don- gisg- na- gal- un- gon- ! ” Sam finished reading his letter and smiled.

“You just said Happy Birthday in enochian” Cas muttered, and swallowed hard at Sam’s gesture.

Sam nodded once “Love you man” He said and hugged him again, and this time, Cas hugged back and closed his eyes.

“I- uhm… I’ll go to the kitchen to search for some... _ plates _for your cake… be right back” He said when he pulled back from Cas and shot a small glance at his brother, who nodded grateful.

Cas looked at Dean who wasn’t even looking at him. Things were definitely awkward since the last time they spoke. Well, the last time Dean lashed out at him and Cas spilled his feelings out but not even _ that _ was enough for Dean to stop him. He left, _ alone... _and heartbroken.

Cas cleared his throat and watched the balloons and the garlands the brothers hung for him, trying to act nonchalant at the fact that Dean was still looking at the floor. 

After a few seconds he felt almost exasperated at the silence and when he glanced at Dean’s face for the last time and found out he was frozen still in his place, he sighed in disappointment, and when he was about to cross at the library to go with Sam at the kitchen, a sound of wrinkled paper and Dean clearing his throat loudly stopped him.

“Dear Cas” he started with a low voice, almost shy “Sam advised me to do this because it’s easier to think straight when you’re not around… when you’re near me, I get nervous and I say things I don’t mean”

Cas turned around and saw Dean looking at him for a millisecond before turning his eyes back to the paper in his hands.

Dean took a deep breath and continued “and now I want to tell you something important… today Sam said he misses you, honestly I do too, a lot” He read, eyes fixated on the paper “Nothing’s the same for me when you’re not here, I feel like a part of me is missing… the happy part, the part who wants to look foward at something… the part that I need to _ sleep… _ to _ eat… _to want more than just a bottle of Jack every morning to ease this ugly feeling…” His voice broke and Cas turned around completely, his frown completely gone and his heartbeat off the charts.

“...I made a lot of mistakes, Cas, hundreds.. but honestly? You did too, and Sam too! But who am I to judge? We’re all a mess… but at least we were a mess together, and I ruined that too trying to make you responsible for some things that were up to all of us… and I’m sorry” He talked with certainty and lifted his green eyes to look directly at his face, studying Castiel with caution and worry “I’m sorry that every time I open my mouth, words come out different… I’m sorry to be responsible for that look on your face when you left… I’m sorry that I was prideful enough not to call you when you were away… please don’t think that I don’t care, because I really do…” His voice cracked again and Cas swallowed a sudden lump on his throat “I’m sorry Sam has made me bake a cake that probably taste like crap with unicorn shape because I know your favorite animal are honey bees, and I’m sorry the horn looks like a dick… I’m sorry that I have to wear this stupid hat that ripped the hair from behind my ears and it hurts… But most of all...” He stopped suddenly and took a deep breathe with his eyes closed, letting the letter fall to the floor “Most of all… I’m sorry that I haven’t told you yet that... I love you…” He confessed and looked at Cas who was frozen and even more surprised than from the party “I love you so much, Cas… I love your smile because it reminds me that I have a heartbeat, I love your healing hands who saved me so many times... I love your presence because I’m super aware of the way I walk because I know you’re watching me… I love your stupid trenchcoat because it smells like you and it’s soft… and I love your lips because they’re pretty and…” He hesitated and Cas noticed how his green eyes traveled down his body “I wanna kiss them… and I love your heart… because it’s huge and selfless and… I can’t live without you anymore… not again…”

His improvised speech was cut by the insisting wayward tears falling over his cheeks and the angel couldn’t take it anymore, he walked over him and took his face between his hands, wiping the tears with his thumbs, and Dean kept talking, inches from Cas’ face.

“... I’d rather change, I’ll keep trying to be better, to do better… I’d rather let my guard down and be the man you need me to be… I’d rather this than live without you…” He finished in a low voice, not trying to hold back the tears anymore and Cas pressed his lips.

“Dean, I missed you too… I-” He breathed out not hiding his eyes anymore “I love you too... “ He confessed back and hugged him tight, holding him closer than ever before “I’m sorry too… we were so hurt by our own situations, it was overwhelming…” Cas try to explain with his eyes closed and let the hug to fill the blank by itself.

After the tears receded and the moment lost it’s intensity, Cas pulled back to look at Dean who was displaying a genuine smile, one that he hasn't seen in a while. He missed it so much.

Dean opened his mouth to say something else but Cas had heard enough, Dean didn’t need to go in one knee and ask for forgiveness, as he said before, both made mistakes, so he did the first thing that came to his mind, he stretched his hand over the cake and filled Dean’s lips .with rainbow icing, letting a surprised open-mouthed Dean looking at him in shock.

“What-” Dean started and Cas broke into laughter, so weird but being that close to him was making him feel dizzy. The good kind of dizzy. He needed the feeling to prevail forever. The only forever who was possible with a mortal man.

If he ever had a doubt about this, it disappeared in Dean’s eyes, so lovingly staring back at him. He grew serious and took a step back, retrieving his angel blade softly and smiling at Dean’s shocked expression and pouting lips covered in cake, he said “I _ need _to do this, and only if I do it myself I won’t be weakened after” He pressed the tip of the blade on his throat and when Dean’s bottom lip shook in fear, Cas smiled reassuring him “Trust me, Dean… trust me” He said calmly, and after a moment of hesitation, Dean nodded nervously.

Cas took a small vial from his pocket, he had been keeping it for a long time, and pressed the tip of the angel blade to his throat, and swiped it to the right with a hiss, letting his grace come out of his body and into the vial. He took advantage of the last drop of grace to heal his cut and took the first breath as a voluntary human. 

Lights were brighter, the air felt heavier and the coat felt uncomfortable and too warm. He blinked and placed the lid on the small vial before letting it forgotten there on the map table. 

“Are you okay?” Dean asked, getting closer again, taking him from his arms, studying his face.

Cas took another deep breath, feeling his lungs, and it felt great “I’ve never been better, Dean” He replied and straightened, melting in his human’s eyes. He observed his lips coated in rainbow buttercream and leaned foward, not being able to hold himself back anymore. 

Dean’s lips tasted so sweet, and were so warm and perfect… and so sticky. Cas pulled back enough to lick all over Dean’s lips, cleaning all the sticky mess with his tongue. 

“Cas… Cas wait” Dean whispered by his lips “I’m on my way to look like the unicorn horn” He explained and Cas laughed, wrinkling his nose adorably. 

Dean smiled at him, and then caught sight of the discarded grace on the table, “I can’t believe you just did that” he whispered, denying with his head.

Cas searched for his eyes “I’m a millennia old, Dean, and I still don’t want to live in a world where you don’t exist..” He confessed.

Dean swallowed hard and denied with his head, looking down at the floor, seeing the discarded letter, so he took it.

“I never finished reading it, I only missed the PS” he said, offering the piece of paper to him.

Cas took it and read it again, reaching the final line “PS: Happy 40th birthday, Cas…. Forty? Why forty?” Cas inquired, squinting suspiciously.

Dean smiled crookedly “Well, because you’re a millennia old, like you said, but in mind you’re fifteen year old nerdy dork, and physically you’re in your thirties so I thought… why not balance it?” 

Cas rolled his eyes amused and directed his gaze back at him “I love you, Dean”

Dean’s eyes got shiny and licked his bottom lip “I love you more, Cas… Happy Birthday” He said and leaned foward to attack his very new human lips in a perfect human kiss. 


End file.
